1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the molecular cloning of the gene encoding Mycoplasma pneumoniae P1 cytadhesin protein and to related mycoplasmal genes and proteins, e.g., from Mycoplasma genitalium, Mycoplasma gallisepticum, Mycoplasma incognitus, Mycoplasma fermentans, Mycoplasma sualvi, Mycoplasma hominis, and Mycoplasma pulmonis.
The P1 protein of Mycoplasma pneumoniae mediates mycoplasmal colonization of host respiratory epithelium and is a critical virulence determinant. By the present invention, a complete DNA sequence of the complete P1 gene as well as a deduced amino acid sequence of the P1 cytadhesin protein is presented for the first time. In addition, clones expressing M. pneumoniae peptides are provided. These peptides contain functional epitopes and have been used to localize the cytadhesin binding domain of P1.
More particularly, this invention describes using specific P1 adhesin gene sequences and peptides screening mycoplasmal pathogens in different species. This invention also describes using the P1 specific peptides for the production of a vaccine for use as a preventive means in species that potentially are plagued with mycoplasmal infections.
2. Description of the Related Art
In humans, mycoplasma-associated diseases present a wide spectrum of clinical symptoms ranging from acute respiratory illness with extrapulmonary manifestations such as central nervous system involvement to genitourinary tract and joint infections. In animals, mycoplasmas cause well-characterized respiratory and arthritic disorders. In insects and plants pathogenic mycoplasmas (spiroplasmas) demonstrate a broad host range specificity. It appears that mycoplasmas as a group are extraordinary pathogens capable of invasive or chronic disease in diverse hosts, producing a variety of clinical manifestations and frequently capable of suppressing host-defense mechanisms. Diagnostic reagents and vaccines are needed in order to effectively diagnose and prevent mycoplasmal infection.